Au premier regard
by barjy02
Summary: Destial UA reponse au defi "Destiel addict" sur Facebook...Dedicace toute particuliere a Gab Lamon... Castiel croise le regard de Dean...Dean plonge dans celui de Castiel Un regard qui va changer 2 vies...


**Défi réalisé pour les 5 ans de « Destiel addict » sur faceboook**

**Un UA Destiel **

**Theme : Réaction immédiate qui conduit au DESTIEL (Coup de foudre immédiat, haine irascible qui se change en amour avec le temps, amour inconditionnel de l'un et déni de l'autre, déni total de leurs sentiments, pour les deux, révélés par un tiers. **

**Voici ma modeste participation, j'espère que vous aimerez autant lire cet OS quand j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Spécial dédicace à Gab Lamon.**

« Au premier regard »

Ce soir-là, Castiel se préparait à sortir comme presque tous les derniers mercredis du mois, il enfila son trenchcoat, jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le miroir en essayant d'arranger, en vain, ses cheveux en bataille et sourit...Il aimait ses soirées, il en avait besoin...Elles étaient ses bouffées d'oxygène.

Castiel n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais il savait pouvoir compter sur chacun d'eux, l'épreuve qui l'avait frappée, il avait bientôt maintenant 3 ans, lui avait montré la valeur de cette amitié...Elle était inestimable...

Ce mercredi-là, ce fut à Ash que revint la tâche d'organiser la soirée...Il opta pour une sortie dans un petit restaurant familiale qu'il avait découvert par hasard...Kevin, son compagnon et lui cherchaient alors un petit coin sympa pour manger après un ciné...Leurs attentions avaient été attiré par l'enseigne...

« Au premier regard »...Ils avaient souri et décidé de pousser la porte...Ils ne l'avaient pas regretté.

« J'ai mangé ici avec Kevin la semaine dernière...La vache, le serveur, un vrai canon »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui se demandant soudain, si la nourriture était la véritable raison de son choix.

« Les mecs, si c'était dégueu...Je vous l'aurais dit...On mange le serveur des yeux ok, mais c'est l'assiette qu'on paie »

Ils s'installèrent tous les 6 à la table du fond que leur présenta le patron. Il distribua les menus tout en leur proposant le plat du jour.

« Le serveur viendra prendre votre commande dès que vous aurez fait votre choix»

Castiel était dos aux cuisines...Ash face à lui n'arrêtait pas de chercher le dit serveur du regard.

« Tu vas te faire un torticolis à la longue et puis si ça tombe, ce ne sera pas le même qui nous servira» bougonna Kevin.

« Sois pas jaloux ma poule...C'est juste histoire de se rincer l'œil...Il n'est pas gay ce mec, c'est évident...T'as rien à craindre » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Castiel avait plié son trenchcoat sur sa chaise et lisait distraitement le menu.

« Rhhhhhhhhhhha le voilà » Ash se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise.

« T'as fini oui, tu vas finir par nous foutre la honte là » s'énerva Garth.

« Rabats joie...Attends de le voir, tu verras »

« Je te signale que je suis hétéro et fiancé»

« Becky » en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ash » le mit en garde Gaby

« Je blague...Il sait que je l'aime bien sa bibi » tout en ne décrochant pas le regard du serveur qui s'occupait de la commande d'un jeune couple à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Tu vas venir ici oui » s'impatienta Ash.

Et il vint...Tout sourire, crayon collé derrière l'oreille, carnet de commande à la main.

« Alors ses messieurs ont fait leurs choix ?»

« On va commencer par un apéro maison, si ça vous va les mecs ? » demanda Ash en jetant un regard à la tablée qui sembla approuver silencieusement.

« Pas de soucis... » en prenant son crayon.

« J'avais juste envie d'une bière moi ! »

« Oh Cassou...Un peu d'audace quoi» le taquina son voisin de table

Le serveur se tourna vers Castiel.

« Ce sera l'apéro maison pour tous» lança Balty

Castiel releva les yeux de son menu et... croisa les siens...

Dean travaillait depuis bientôt 2 ans chez Bobby...Un petit resto de quartier avec ses habitués et sa routine...Il faisait là quelques extras le soir pour arrondir ses fins de mois...Mécanicien, ça rapportait mais pas assez que pour pouvoir élever son frère comme il l'entendait.

Sam n'avait jamais semblé vouloir s'arrêter de grandir...A 1 mètre 93, enfin son corps se décida à cesser de pousser mais à un petit détail près, son cerveau n'avait pas suivi...Il resta un grand enfant...Un enfant dont le père se détourna après la mort de sa femme. Si Mary aimait son petit ange, John lui avait du mal avec le fait que son fils de presque 2 mètres et 24 ans, ait le cerveau de celui d'un enfant de 7.

Dean lui s'en était toujours fichu, il aimait son frère, peu importe son handicap et ce dernier lui rendait son affection au centuple.

Il l'élevait seul depuis bientôt maintenant 4 ans, depuis le jour où son père claqua la porte pour ne plus jamais donner signe de vie, laissant le cadet seul dans l'appartement familiale, ce fut le voisin qui contacta Dean quand Sam vint frapper à sa porte à 1h du matin, il avait faim.

Depuis, Sam vivait avec lui...Partageant ses journées entre le centre spécialisé et le petit appartement de son ainé.

Quand Dean travaillait chez Bobby, Helen la voisine d'en bas, veillait sur lui.

« Que je regarde la télé chez moi ou ici, quelle différence ! Au moins, je ne suis pas seule »

Quand elle arrivait, en général, Sam dormait déjà...Dean faisait au plus vite pour rentrer, Bobby ne le gardait jamais plus qu'il ne fallait, il connaissait sa situation familiale. Dès que le dernier client était servi, Dean rentrait chez lui.

Ce soir-là, il dérogea à la règle...Il partit bien avant...

Il avait entendu cette voix si particulière et puis surtout il avait croisé les yeux les plus extraordinaires qu'il n'eut jamais vus.

Un coup de foudre, ça ne s'explique pas...Ca se vit...

Et là, il venait d'en vivre un, en direct et qui plus est, pas avec une femme mais avec un homme...

Dean n'avait jamais connu de coup de foudre...Ca lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide suivi d'un coup de chaud.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme...Ca lui fit l'effet d'un coup de chaud suivi d'une douche froide...

Il se mit à bafouiller lamentablement et ce fut la voix d'Ash qui le fit décrocher de ce bleu dans lequel il avait fini par s'ancrer.

Toute la tablée resta silencieuse...Les regards en disaient long mais ils évitaient soigneusement ceux de Castiel et du serveur...Tous sauf Ash...

« L'apéro maison pour tous » répéta ce dernier, bougon.

Dean ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'opiner de la tête et de repartir aussitôt.

« Je suis le seul à penser qu'il vient de se passer un truc là ou j'étais dans une autre dimension» lança ironique Gaby.

« Cassou ? » Balty secoua sa main devant le visage vide de son ami.

« Je...Je... » bredouilla-t-il en tentant de reprendre ses esprits

« Il vient de se passer un truc » confirma en riant Balty.

« T'as vu le canon...Putain...T'as tiré le gros lot sur ce coups-là» tout en tapant du coude sur son bras.

Castiel piqua un fard en baissant la tête.

« Va pas tout foiré maintenant » lança Gaby le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Et toi arrête de tirer la gueule » en fustigeant Ash qui boudait dans son coin.

« Tu as le pauvre Kevin à côté de toi, je te signale »

Ash pâlit

« Oh mon chaton, je suis impardonnable » en se penchant pour l'embrasser, ce dernier détourna la tête

« Je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal...Je le croyais hétéro ce mec...C'était juste pour le fun »

« Ahhhhhh mais je peux vous garantir que ce mec est hétéro, parole de Gaby-sex...Et là, le pauvre, il ne comprend juste rien à ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus » en se mettant à rire.

« La foudre » répliqua Batly en riant.

Castiel n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ du serveur.

Dean passa derrière le bar.

« Brad...Rends moi service, tu veux»

« Oui ?» en le regardant un peu inquiet

« Tu veux bien t'occuper de la 10 »

« Quoi ? Les 6 mecs là » en jetant un œil vers leur table.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? Ils ont été désagréable avec toi ?» prêt à foncer vers eux.

« Pas du tout...C'est pas ça...Je me sens pas très bien, c'est tout »

« Okay comme tu veux »

« Ils veulent les apéros maison » en détachant son tablier.

« Je fais ça et je m'occupe de tes lascars » il regarda longuement Dean qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Dean...T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Je... »

« Mec t'es blanc comme un linge...Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais prévenir Bobby et prendre ta place en salle...Il n'y a pas trop monde, je pourrais gérer ça »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Certain...Allez files »

« Merci, Brad...Je te revaudrais ça...Restes là, je vais prévenir Bobby »

« D'ac » en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, il sentit le regard d'Ash sur lui tout du long.

« Bobby !»

Ce dernier était penché au-dessus de ses casseroles tout en donnant des ordres à son commis

« Quoi ? » en se retournant, un peu énervé.

« Purée gamin...T'as une de ses têtes ? » en s'éloignant des fourneaux, inquiet.

« Je me sens pas très bien...Brad va passer en salle, je vais rentrer » la voix basse

« Y a pas de problème mon grand»

« Je serais là demain promis »

« Pas de souci...Préviens moi juste à temps si tu ne sais pas venir...Je demanderais à Brad de faire un extra si il le faut...Il ne demandera pas mieux »

« Non, ça devrait aller...Merci Bobby »

« Soignes toi...Et embrasses Sammy pour moi »

« J'y manquerais pas... »

Bobby retourna à ses casseroles.

Dean sortit, attrapa sa veste et partit sans un regard vers la table 10.

« Merde...Il se barre » lança Gaby le visage défait.

Balty se tourna vers Castiel qui sourit légèrement, nez dans son menu.

« Merde » râla Garth.

« C'était une autre dimension » murmura Castiel.

La soirée fut un peu ternie par ce coup du sort. Mais Gaby n'était pas fou, il avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé et il était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là...Castiel méritait sa chance...Il avait assez souffert comme ça.

Il n'était pas dit que ça se terminerait de cette manière-là, foi de Gabriel Mercier...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Helen s'étonna de le voir rentrer si tôt, elle s'inquiéta de sa mine pâle mais, surtout, elle devina que quelque chose le tracassait, elle connaissait Dean depuis des années, bien avant que son frère ne vienne emménager avec lui, elle pouvait lire en lui, même si il faisait tout pour demeurer secret.

« Dean ? » en le rejoignant dans la cuisine où il s'ouvrait une bouteille de bière.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien...Je me sens pas très bien...Ca va passer...Pas de soucis avec Sammy ? » pour changer de sujet.

« Y a jamais de soucis avec mon Sammy...Mais là, je m'en fais pour toi...Tu as l'air épuisé...Tu ne pourras pas tenir à ce rythme encore bien longtemps... »

« Il le faut...Je ne peux pas laisser tomber...Je dois payer le centre et c'est le seul moyen »

« Et qui s'occupera de lui si tu viens à t'effondrer...Tu y as déjà songé ? »

« Oncle Jimmy m'a promis de s'occuper de lui si il devait m'arriver quelque chose... »

« Un prêtre cul béni...Pffffff » en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Il est tout ce qu'il nous reste »

« Je sais bien mais...Mais j'aimerais juste que tu penses un peu à toi de temps en temps...Que tu sortes, que tu rencontres des gens...Que tu tombes amoureux »

Elle ne le vit pas rougir quand il but une gorgée pour cacher sa gêne.

« Il y a combien de temps que tu n'es plus sorti sérieusement avec...avec quelqu'un »

« Je ne sais pas...Et puis je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça Helen » s'énerva Dean.

« Prends- le alors» sur un ton autoritaire

« Je...Non...Et puis Sammy passe avant tout » en fixant sa bière.

« Dean...Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? » en s'approchant.

Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler, tout lui dire mais ses mots-là avaient du mal à sortir.

« Dean...Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter» avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Un bref silence embarrassé.

« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

Le visage d'Helen s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire.

« Dean Winchester »

Il replongea dans le silence

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer dit on » sur un ton qui ne pouvait cacher sa déception.

« Ca m'aurait plu si... » Il posa la bouteille sur la table de travail de la cuisine en se retournant.

« Dean ? »

Il soupira en serrant les doigts sur le rebord du meuble.

« C'est un mec, Helen...Bordel, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour un putain de mec » en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Et ? »

« ET ? Mais je suis pas gay moi » en se retournant presque dans un cri

« L'amour choisit son heure, pas sa cible »

« Je peux pas...C'est... »

« C'est quoi Dean ?» en croisant ses bras.

Il fit la moue et refusa de répondre.

« Il est comment ce...mec » en s'appuyant sur le meuble, à ses côtés

« Il est...Il est «

« C'est pas très claire comme description »

« Putain Helen, tu me facilites pas les choses »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Il est beau ? »

Il baissa la tête

« J'en déduis que oui »

« Je sais pas quoi faire...Je lui ai même pas parlé...On s'est juste regardé et je ne savais juste pas détacher mon regard de lui...J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser...J'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil...Putain» en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

«Arrête avec ses putain...C'est exaspérant...Non, en fait ce qui est exaspérant « en se redressant pour lui faire face

« ...c'est que le foutu macho que tu es n'a même pas eu le courage de lui demander son prénom...Dean, des trucs magiques comme ça, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie...Il ne faut pas rater cette chance au risque de le regretter à jamais... »

« Helen » en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui je sais c'est un mec et alors ? On s'en fout...Depuis quand l'amour a un sexe ? »

« Depuis que je suis hétéro... » fulmina Dean.

« Et bien mon grand...Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle réalité...T'es gay maintenant...Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul et de retourner là-bas »

« NON...Et puis Il doit plus y être » en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Dis plutôt que tu espères qu'il n'y soit plus...Tu veux savoir ce qu'il vient de t'arriver et bien retrouve le et suis ton instinct »

« Je peux pas »

« Si tu le peux... Au moins tu seras fixé...Maintenant fous le camp avant que je ne te fiche dehors »

« Je te signale que je suis chez moi ici»

« Pas ce soir...DEHORS et je veux plus te revoir avant que tu ne saches au moins son prénom »

« Tu fais chier »

« Je sais...Je m'en fous...DEHORS »

« Baisses d'un ton...Tu vas réveiller Sammy » en la foudroyant du regard

Elle le foudroya à son tour en pointant la porte...Dean finit par obéir...

Elle avait raison, il le savait mais quand il arriva au restaurant, c'était déjà trop tard...Ils étaient tous parti.

Il observa depuis l'extérieur, Bobby qui rangeait la salle à présent vide.

« C'est que cela devait être comme ça » se dit-il non sans éprouver un étrange pincement au cœur...Ses fichus yeux bleus gravés dans sa mémoire au fer rouge le hanteraient encore bien longtemps.

Sur le comptoir, sous un verre, un numéro de téléphone et un mot.

« Bonjour Dean...Il s'appelle Castiel, on doit se parler...Gaby »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel rentra et prit une douche pour tenter d'effacer le souvenir de ce visage...Il soupira...Ash avait raison, il n'avait aucune chance. Dean, comme finit par le savoir Gaby en ne cessant de harceler le pauvre Brad, était hétéro et sa fuite était une réponse claire et nette à tous ses vains espoirs.

Brad leur laissa entendre qu'il était rentré parce qu'il ne sentait pas bien...Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer...

Il s'assit tout en posant son café sur la table basse, pyjama gris chiné et pieds nus, dans le petit canapé en coin et serra ses jambes contre lui...Son regard se perdit sur une photo posée sur la télévision...

« Tu me manques tellement » en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

« Ca me manque tellement »

Nathan était mort loin de lui, loin de tout...Dans un désert sans nom qui n'avait alors aucun intérêt pour Castiel jusqu'à ce jour fatidique...L'Irak pour beaucoup, devenait presqu'une guerre oubliée mais pour ceux qui avaient encore des leurs là-bas, pour ceux qui y avaient perdus, un frère, une sœur, un fils, une fille, une femme, un mari, un ami ou une amie , ou comme Castiel, un amant, son amour...C'était juste le souvenir douloureux de la perte.

Ca faisait bientôt 3 ans maintenant que Rachel, la mère de Nathan lui téléphona en larmes...

Son fils, cet homme qu'il aimait depuis 5 ans, était mort...Victime d'un tir ennemi...Une vie effacée d'un revers de la main...Deux vies, car la sienne fut balayée du même revers.

Victime de la connerie humaine avait envie de hurler Castiel...

Il s'était alors perdu pendant de longs mois, persuadé qu'il ne lui survivrait pas mais Gaby refusa de le laisser sombrer...

Il connaissait Castiel depuis la faculté...Ils y avaient étudié le droit ensemble...Il était devenu avocat, Castiel conseiller juridique...15 ans d'une amitié sans faille...

Après ses quelques mois où ils accompagnèrent Castiel dans son deuil, ses amis décidèrent de reprendre les choses en main.

Ils l'obligèrent à sortir avec eux et même si Garth et Balty n'étaient pas gays, ça ne les empêcha pas de faire la fête avec eux dans toutes les boites homo de la ville...Gaby voulait que Castiel retrouve le gout de l'autre, le gout du plaisir.

Il mit plus d'un an avant de retrouver les bras d'un autre homme mais ce n'était jamais que pour une nuit ou quelques jours...Castiel refusait de s'attacher à nouveau, l'ombre de Nathan prenant toute la place.

Souvent Gaby le pria pour qu'il laisse Castiel respirer...

Et ce soir-là, au restaurant, il sut que Nathan avait cédé sa place.

Castiel finit par s'endormir sur le canapé...Il ne rêva que de ses yeux émeraudes perdus dans les siens et se réveilla le matin avec cette impression amère d'avoir raté un nouveau départ.

Il partit au bureau sans envie car pour être honnête avec lui-même, Castiel n'aimait pas son travail...Il aurait dû normalement en changer quand Nathan aurait eu fini son service...Ils seraient partis sur la côte Ouest où ils voulaient ouvrir tous deux une boutique vintage...C'était le rêve de Nathan pas le sien mais à cette époque, Nathan était son rêve à lui.

Etre dans ses bras, c'était son paradis...Depuis sa mort, il vivait l'enfer jusqu'à...

Il soupira...Dean...C'était ridicule et sans espoir mais cela avait permis à Castiel de faire un pas qu'il n'avait jamais osé franchir...Son deuil était fini...Son cœur s'était à nouveau ouvert...

Il enfila son trenchcoat et referma la porte, tête basse. Un bruit sec dans l'appartement, le portrait venait de tomber.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean dormit mal, perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires.

Bien sûr qu'il rêvait de retrouver l'amour mais ça ne s'était pas très bien fini avec Lisa, sa dernière histoire sérieuse...

Elle aimait Dean. Elle aimait bien Sam aussi mais tout changea quand celui-ci vint vivre avec eux, elle se crispa, refusant d'un grand enfant dans sa vie...Dans leur vie...

Sans Sam, pas de vie...Elle quitta Dean après 2 ans de vie commune faites de disputes et de réconciliations...

Il eut bien quelques aventures entre temps mais elles furent toutes sans lendemain...Il ne voulait pas s'attacher et devoir faire un choix car de choix, il n'y en avait pas...Sam passerait toujours avant.

Ce fut ce dernier qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« On mange pas ? » Dean avait toujours du mal à faire le lien entre le ton grave de sa voix et son âge mental. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle comme le Sammy enfant de son adolescence mais si son cerveau resta piégé, sa voix, elle avait muée.

« Tu veux quoi mon grand ? »

« Panecake » avec un grand sourire

« Bonne idée...Tu mets la table...Je m'habille et je nous fais ça »

« D'accord » en souriant.

Dean enfila un jean et un T-shirt...Au moment de sortir, il se regarda dans le miroir de la penderie. Revoyant les images de la veille qui ne l'avaient pas quitté.

« Merde » pesta-t-il...Il se rendit compte qu'en pensant à l'inconnu aux yeux bleus, son corps avait réagi.

Il resta debout quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle

« Pas question que je bande pour un mec...Putain, Dean...Tu me fais quoi là ! » en sortant.

Il amena Sam au centre et se rendit directement au garage où Franck l'attendait avec le sourire soulagé du mec qui voyait le messie pour la première fois.

« AH Dean...Tu me sauves...Magnes toi...J'ai une superbe Mustang qui t'attend et devine...Si tu la répares avant demain soir, on aurait droit à un petit bonus... »

« Combien le bonus ? »

« 200 dollar...Donc la moitié pour toi comme il se doit »

Dean lui sourit.

« Elle est où ? »

« Là...La jolie poupée noire au fond»

Dean resta admiratif, c'était un ancien modèle mais il put voir au premier coup d'œil qu'elle était entretenue et chérie...

« C'est quoi le souci? »

« Je te laisse découvrir » en lui tendant les clefs.

Vers 10h, le téléphone sonna...Franck décrocha...

« DEAN » hurla-t-il depuis son bureau

« C'est pour toi...Prends la ligne extérieure »

« Merci » en essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis.

« Allô oui ? »

« Dean...C'est Bobby »

« Bobby ?...Si c'est pour ce soir, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je serais là...Je »

« C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle » le coupa-t-il

« AH ! » en s'appuyant contre la colonne où était accroché le téléphone.

« J'ai trouvé un drôle de mot ce matin sur le comptoir »

« Ah bon ? Ca me concerne ? »

« Plutôt oui » Il pouvait voir sourire Bobby derrière le cornet.

« Craches le morceau Bobby »

« T'as de quoi écrire ? »

« Pardon ? »

« De quoi écrire »

« Oui...Attends 2 secondes » Il se pencha et prit un carnet sur la table de travail sur lequel était posé un stylo.

« Je t'écoute »

« Alors écrit...Bonjour Dean...Il s'appelle Castiel...On doit se parler...Gaby... »

Dean nota sans réfléchir le numéro de téléphone qui suivit.

« Oui et ? » finit-il par laisser tomber.

« Il s'appelle Castiel...Ce serait pas à cause de lui que tu serais soudainement tombé malade » en ne pouvant cacher son hilarité naissante.

«Merde » murmura Dean en raccrochant sans même dire au revoir à Bobby.

Il regarda un long moment le carnet...Castiel...Même son prénom était magique...

« Putain...Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » en se laissant glisser le long de la colonne.

Franck finit par s'inquiéter.

« Dean ? »

Il le vit tête enfouie entre ses mains, carnet à ses pieds.

« Ca va? » en s'accroupissant.

« Non, ça va pas » Il releva les yeux dans ceux du vieil homme.

« Franck...Tu penses qu'on peut tomber amoureux au premier regard ? »

« Oh que oui...Ma Nina et moi, on s'est connu comme ça...Paf d'un coup, sans prévenir et regarder 25 ans après, 2 enfants et toujours ensemble...Je te dis pas que c'est rose tous les jours mais j'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde »

Il lui sourit

« Ca fait un drôle d'effet n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plutôt oui ...Surtout quand c'est un mec » répondit Dean en se tordant les doigts.

« Ah » tiqua Franck

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Non...Enfin...Si...J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair» dans un murmure.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

On était vendredi...Ni Castiel ni Dean n'avaient réussi à chasser le visage de l'autre.

Castiel reçut un coup de fil de Gaby dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il lui demandait de le retrouver « chez T.J » après son boulot...C'était une taverne où ils aimaient prendre un verre quand leurs horaires concordaient.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il accepta, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Il s'y rendit à pied, histoire de se changer les idées...Les mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat, il avança regard fixé sur le sol, évitant par miracle les passants qui faisaient un pas de côté.

Il poussa la porte, salua Jerry le patron d'un sourire...Il y avait du monde, il chercha Gaby du regard et le vit assis à gauche, en partie caché par le mur mitoyen qui partageait la salle en deux.

Il fit quelques pas et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, un homme était assis face à lui.

« Ah te voilà enfin » s'écria Gaby en se levant.

« Castiel...Je te présente Dean »

Il eut l'impression que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds...Il l'avait regardé avant même que Gaby ne le lui présente, il voulait le saluer par politesse et avait croisé soudain ses yeux.

Ca lui fit tellement mal que s'il en avait eu la force, il serait reparti aussitôt.

Dean releva les yeux et croisa le bleu des siens, il y lut la stupeur mais surtout, il sut...Il sut que ce qui c'était passé la vieille n'était pas qu'une illusion...Il ressentait la même chose à ceci près c'est que cette fois-ci, il ne partirait pas.

« Bon bin je vois que les présentations sont faites » ironisa Gaby.

« Sur ce, je vous laisse » Castiel détacha d'un coup son regard de Dean et se tourna, terrorisé vers Gaby.

« Parlez...Vous avez plein de chose à vous dire...Surtout à propos d'un fameux coup de tonnerre » se mit à rire Gaby.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Castiel toujours debout.

« A bientôt Dean »

« Au revoir, Gaby...Et merci »

« Y a pas de quoi...Tu vas voir...Il suffit de le connaitre un peu...C'est un mec génial, y a juste lui qui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte » en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Castiel, mêlé à un sourire empli de tendresse.

Castiel avait baissé la tête et n'osa pas la relever...Il avait remis ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu t'assieds pas ? » osa Dean.

« Si si » en tirant la chaise vers lui après une courte hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » finit-il par laisser tomber.

« Un coup de foudre, je crois » rit doucement Dean.

« Je suppose qu'on appelle cela comme cela, oui...Avoir envie à crever de quelqu'un alors qu'on ne le connait même pas » en souriant doucement, yeux figés sur la table.

« Cass ? » Ce dernier releva la tête en la penchant sur le côté, le fixant dubitatif...Ce fut là que Dean sut...Il sut qu'il venait de tomber amoureux d'un homme.

« Oui Dean ? »

« Oh putain...C'est pas facile à dire tu sais » en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise

« Tu n'es pas gay, c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais un peu» sourit un peu déçu Castiel

« Et de plus, je ne vis pas seul » rajouta Dean du tac au tac tout en baissant le regard un instant.

« OH » se contenta de dire Castiel en reculant sur sa chaise, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je vis avec mon frère, il s'appelle Sammy, il a 28 ans... » Il voulait que les choses soient claires dès le départ.

« Oh » en relevant la tête, tiquant à nouveau.

Putain ce mec est adorable, fut tout ce qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là.

« Il est handicapé mental »

« Et ? » se demandant pourquoi il lui disait cela comme si c'était un problème.

« Il passera toujours avant tout »

« Je comprends très bien... » en lui souriant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Cela t'étonne ? »

« En général, ça fait plutôt fuir les gens...Alors oui, ça m'étonne» dans un demi-sourire.

« Ca ne me fera pas fuir Dean »

Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Castiel...Longuement...Plus rien n'existait qu'eux deux.

« Ses messieurs désirent ? »

Une chambre eut envie de dire Castiel, il se mit à rire tout seul, Dean dut comprendre car il se mit à rire aussi.

« Rien, on allait partir »

« Voilà, on allait partir » en replongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

« Et toi...Des choses à me dire ? » lança ce dernier, alors que le serveur s'éloignait.

« Je suis 100% gay mais ça tu le sais déjà... Et tu seras, si jamais, mon premier hétéro » en riant doucement

« J'ai perdu mon ami, il y a presque 3 ans et depuis j'ai eu un peu de mal à... » en baissant la tête.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, tu sais...On se connait à peine »

« Ca ne me dérange pas...J'ai fait le deuil même si il restera à jamais unique pour moi »

« C'est normal... »

Un court silence

« On fait quoi maintenant...Parce que là, sur le coup, je t'avoue que je suis un peu paumé...Je ne pensais pas un jour tomber raide d'un mec moi» en se frottant la nuque mal à l'aise.

Ce fut à ce moment- là que Castiel sut qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un autre homme.

« On fera ça à ton rythme »

« Non mais là, j'ai envie, tu sais...Y a juste que je sais pas trop comment.. » Il sourit en baissant à nouveau la tête.

« Viens » en se levant.

Dean hésita...Après tout, pourquoi pas...Il avait une vie privée de merde jusqu'ici...Helen avait raison, il devait penser un peu à lui et là, il avait juste envie de ce mec aux yeux d'enfer et au sourire d'ange. Plus rien à foutre que ce soit un homme.

Il se leva à son tour.

Debout sur le trottoir, il y eut un petit moment de gêne.

« Tu as une voiture ? » lança Castiel pour briser le silence.

« Là » en pointant une Chevrolet.

« Wouah une Impala...Elle est magnifique »

« T'as pas de voiture toi? »

« Si une Mustang mais j'ai dû l'amener au garage, elle a des problèmes au démarrage, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grave...J'adore cette voiture, c'était celle de mon père »

« Merde » pensa Dean en riant...Incroyable...C'était un signe...

Il attrapa la manche du trenchcoat et tira Castiel à lui.

« Y a un truc que tu ne devras pas m'apprendre » en plongeant dans ses yeux

« Ah? »

« Ca » en l'attirant vers lui et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut comme un embrasement...Plus rien ne compta.

Castiel chercha directement à approfondir le baiser, Dean y répondit sans se poser de question...Ce fut le gout de l'autre qui réveillait tous les sens.

« Nom de dieu » lança Dean en s'écartant pour retrouver son souffle.

« Comme tu dis » lui sourit taquin Castiel

« T'habites loin d'ici ? »

« 5 minutes en voiture »

« Et bien Cass...Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer les leçons...Petites relations gays pour les nuls »

Castiel tiqua, ne semblant pas comprendre la référence...Dean explosa de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en douceur

« Apprends- moi à t'aimer, imbécile» lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant, Dean savait qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Helen avait raison, l'amour n'avait pas de sexe...Sinon il s'appellerait Castiel se dit-il en se souvenant de sa nuit.

Il se redressa et le regarda...Il sut qu'il ferait le restant de sa vie avec lui, il le sentait dans ses tripes et ses tripes ne le trompaient jamais...Il lui repoussa sa mèche de cheveux. Castiel se réveilla et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi » lui sourit Dean.

« Déjà ? » le taquina Castiel

« Oui, déjà » sur un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« C'est bien, parce que moi aussi » en posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Dean se coucha sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

« Ca veut dire que je viens de perdre 100 dollar »

« Pardon ? » en tiquant.

« Rien...Putain, j'adore quand tu fais ça » en lui posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Je vais téléphoner à Helen pour qu'elle s'occupe de Sam aujourd'hui »

« Dean ! » semblant lui dire non.

« Je veux un peu de temps pour moi...Avec toi » en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

« J'ai encore tellement de chose à apprendre » en lui souriant

« Et tu es un élève particulièrement assidu »

« N'est-ce pas ? » en s'approchant.

« Dean...Téléphone d'abord »

« Oui... » en riant et quittant le lit...

Castiel sourit et fixa la porte...Le visage de Nathan avait fait place à celui de Dean...Il avait aimé, il aimait à nouveau...Ca lui sembla tellement différent ou était-ce seulement lui qui n'était plus le même ?

Dean revint...Ils se regardèrent un long moment...Lui, sur le lit et Dean debout devant l'embrasure de la porte.

Ils se sourirent avec tendresse...Tout était dit...

FIN


End file.
